Domia abr Wyrda
by MichaelChav
Summary: This story involves Bruce Banner, of earth, being exiled to an unknown planet deep into space. Bruce will face many trials, but the question is can he overcome his hatred toward h betrayers and save his new home? Alittle OC
1. Chapter One: Descent

Domia abr Wyrda

* * *

Chapter One: Descent

This is not a very popular type of fanfic. I know that, but it's been in my head for a while and I need to get it out. Hope you enjoy.

-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that Christopher Paolini created in the, "Inheritance Cycle", nor do I own the ideas that belong to Greg Pak and Carlo Pagulayan who are the writers of the comic, "Planet Hulk"

-

INTRODUCTION

Anger. Every one of the Bruce Banner's dreams is filled with the uncontrollable and unyielding anger that is woven into the center of his being. He is angry at the world. Bruce is angry at his so called friends the Avengers, but most of all he is angry for existing.

In Bruce's dreams he feels all the pain that he has caused to the people of earth and his friends and family, and he is constantly reminded of what a monster people think he is. This recurring inner struggle has been replaying over and over again all throughout Bruce's slumber, which has lasted for 6 weeks. The last memory he had before his deep sleep, was that of him destroying manhattan once again, and then being bashed several times on the head by Thor's hammer until he achieved unconsciousness.

It is a very known fact by all the people of the earth, and a known fact for many life forms in the universe, that Bruce is extremely dangerous. Especially when he is angry. Even after he found a way to keep his intellect and no longer remain as a mindless brute during his transformation as the Hulk; people still feared him. His anger still controlled him and he was still destructive in his anger.

And so, after one of his greatest outbursts of fury, The Avengers made the choice of sending Bruce to an unknown planet far away so that he will no longer be a threat to anyone. So for his 6 six weeks of sleep, he has suffered, and all the while he remains oblivious to what has actually happened. The only happiness that Bruce has is the unrealistic thought that Thor might have actually killed him. Though Bruce knows deep down that that is nearly impossible to do.

CHAPTER ONE: Descent

**Beep**.

Bruce ran down a long street filled with hundreds of cars suddenly growing taller with every second.

**Beep**.

Bruce jumped from block to block breaking the cement of the sidewalk beneath his very large feet.

**Beep**.

Bruce smashed everything in his path knowing that nothing could stop him.

**Beep**.

Screams filled the air of the once calm city of New York. At least, New York was as calm as it could ever possibly be. That was until ten minutes ago when anger took control of Bruce Banner turning him into the Hulk, and he became an instrument for chaos. He destroyed everything in his path, and he knew it was wrong but he can't stop.

All he sees is red, and in the haze of the never ending madness, pain suddenly invaded Bruce's...,no Hulk's, large skull. It pulsed deeper and deeper in the depths of his mind. Once. Twice. Three times. Then blackness.

**Beep**.

**Beep**.

"_Arriving at unknown world in exactly five minutes_"

Bruce Banner opened his eyes to a very unfamiliar sight. His surroundings consisted of a small well lit room filled with hundreds of controls lined on ether side. A huge black screen hung on the wall vertical of Bruce, and it stretched from one corner of the room to the other, which takes up most of the space in the confined room. Disoriented and with blurred vision he tries to walk, but can not move. Bruce peers down as best as he can to see that very strong restraints are latched on to his arms, legs, and around his neck and torso.

**Beep**.

Bruce's eyes rose up to look at the huge screen that took up most of the room. He looked more closely at the screen and saw that in the center of the black surface there was two words flashing white in rhythm with the beeping noise. He understood now what emanated the sound that awoke him.

_**-Say play-**_, is what the two words read in the center of the screen.

The shackles and chains vibrated uncomfortably as Bruce spoke.

"Play."

The screen flickered to life and there, as if they had stood in the room with him, were the Avengers. Each one wore a face of regret and sadness. At the front stood Tony Stark, who seemed the most troubled out of all who stood before him. Each and everyone of Bruce's friends averted their eyes in what appeared to be shame; with the exception of Tony.

"Bruce." Stark regretfully said.

"I'm sorry, but this was the only solution." He paused once, his voice never faltering, and then he continued on.

"You are always angry, and...well of course when you are angry you leave a path of destruction. The angrier you get the stronger you get, and there is no limit to your rage. Not even the mightiest of earths heroes can deter you. We were lucky enough to have Thor knock you unconscious before you destroyed Manhattan. Because of your might we have sent you to an unknown planet in the farthest reaches of space that appears to have no intelligent life forms upon it. What we do know is that it's atmosphere is suitable for you and the land has plenty of game for you to hunt." He paused again shortly, which gave the one emotion Bruce that has always had enough time to build up inside of him.

He could feel the fire in his bones and his body enlarging. A red haze made itself present over Bruce's vision and the room seemed to shrink. With a ferocious lurch he tore free of the shackles that bond him to the wall.

"_Now beginning descent into unknown world_" said the ships robotic voice.

Rage! It is Hulks only emotion as he takes over Bruce Banner, and tears down the tiny room, of what he now knows is a part of a ship, to pieces.

-_Absolute fury! That is all I feel! That is all I will ever know! His words are like bullets to me. They pelt me like annoying bee stings and enrage me even further-_

Hulk destroyed more parts of the ship, ripping it apart like paper, and it's descent became more and more violent. Then the jerking and thrashing of the vessel made it almost impossible for him to hear the last words that Tony had to say, but he could still hear them.

"We are sorry Bruce. I know that you will never forgive us, but I hope you can see that this was the only way to keep earth safe. Farew—" The last part of the message was cut out by Hulks menacing and defining roar.

He smashed, ripped, and destroyed everything within his grasp, which caused the ship jerks to occur more violently. A ringing started to build up in Hulks ears as every second passed by and then a blazing inferno builded up and flooded through the ship causing Hulk's vision to be to be cut off from everything except flame. With another roar Hulk was consumed by the flames and then there was a violent jolt that ran throughout the ship and Hulk was thrown against the far wall pulverizing it and sending him out into the unknown.

Hulk fell through the air at frightening speeds headed straight down toward, what looked like to him, a vast forest that stretched on for miles below. As the ground grew closer Hulk readied to land on his feet, and with a loud crash, that shook the ground, and caused wildlife to scatter in fear, Hulk made impact.

The first thing Hulk was aware of when he crawled out of the canyon like hole, that marked the were he landed, was the sound of metal grinding against metal. He snapped his head skywards to see the aircraft that brought him across stars was descending upon him. The sound that the metal made was horrible and unbearable, but it was drowned out by Hulk's roar. Once the ship was close Hulk leaped out of the way and it landed in the crater and produced what felt like earthquakes. Once it settled the area was deathly silent, but it was a very short silence because of Hulks thundering footsteps, as he ran toward the ship. He jumped into the hole he created so that he could smash the ship into pieces, and once he reached the large structure the frenzy began and he smashed the aircraft like a gorilla smashing the ground. Every time his large green fists made contact with the ship it shook the earth. This continued for hours without end, and the same thoughts repeated through Hulk's mind during that time.

-_I hate them! I hate them! They were never my friends! What kind of friends would do this to someone?!_-

Eventually the night hours arrived and he started to slow in his motions, calming down only a little. Then, when the first few sparks of sunlight appeared over the horizon, Hulk lay on the ground heaving out of breath.

-_I hate them...I hate them...I hate them..._-

Hulk then started to shrink and, after no more than ten seconds passed by, Hulk lay on the earth in the form of Bruce Banner once again, and then Bruce drifted into his awaiting nightmares.


	2. Chapter Two: The New World

Chapter Two: The New World

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Christopher Paolini created in the, "Inheritance Cycle", nor do I own the ideas that belong to Greg Pak and Carlo Pagulayan who are the writers of the comic, "Planet Hulk"

* * *

Bruce awoke to find himself in the middle of the huge pit that he created. It stretched out the length of a football field, and ship parts were scattered throughout its depths. Bruce lay there with nothing but his overstretched pants to wear. He tried to stand, but his muscles burned in protest. Forcing himself he eventually climbed to his feet, and gripped the front of his shorts so they wouldn't fall to the ground. He looked at his surroundings and all he could really see was walls of the dirt, and the tops of what appeared to be trees. A few stray engine parts from the ship had smoke ascending up from them towards the sky.

_-I did this-_ Bruce pondered the inevitable fact that he was already causing destruction to this new world.

_Well there is nothing that I can do now. I might as well try and find a way to get food, water, and I'll have to build a shelter as well. I can't just sit around in this hole or I'll be close to starving to death, and then the other guy will be forced come out again and reek havoc._

Bruce began walking up the slope of the crater, and eventually, after slipping and falling to the ground many times, he reached the top. When he stumbled over the edge he was treated to the magnificent beauty of the infinite forest before him. It was the largest thing he had ever seen.

The most defining aspect of the forest was the sky scraping trees. Each reached up at least a hundred feet and they gave off an intoxicating scent that made him feel drawn toward the forest. It was a strange feeling to have considering that it was only the day before that Bruce went mad with rage, and then he remembered what had occurred the previous day.

_-This is something that I never thought could possibly happen. Now I'm, god knows where, and from what Tony said I'm all alone, not counting the animals and possible predators. I know that I am very dangerous, but this is too extreme-_

Bruce was disgusted. Not only with himself, but with his whole entire race. He stopped thinking about it right away because he knew that if he dwelled on it to long chaos would be given full control once again, and he did not want that to happen. Bruce looked at the gaping mouth of the forest and was hesitant to push forward, but a rumble in his stomach urged him on.

As the distance between Bruce and the sea of trees ahead of him was cut in half Bruce began to hear the soft playing of music, and once he arrived at the edge of the forest the music could be heard very clearly.

It had a beautiful melody, but it was spoken in a strange alluring language that clouded Bruce's thoughts. He started to smile, and then after a few seconds he was grinning ear to ear, and eventually laughing in delight. His hunger seeming at the moment unimportant, in fact everything seemed unimportant, and, ignoring the foreign hazards that might await him in the forest, he jogged at a steady pace in search of the splendid source that created the beautiful song.

He searched like a mad man for a long while. He hoped that when he found the creator of the melody, he would find intelligent life as well, and therefore he would discover that he would not be alone for the rest of his life. There was also the obvious fact that the song erased all of his problems at the moment and let him live in tranquility. So he naturally wanted to be as close as possible.

He searched for what seemed like hours on end. He looked around the forest hoping to catch a glimpse a person singing or anything that might be the cause of such beautiful music, but with little success. He did in his investigation, however, notice some the spectacular sights that the forest held.

There was an unlimited amount of plant life that held beautiful atypical flowers that he had never seen nor heard of, and although the wild life was terrifying at times they still appeared as magnificent and majestic beasts. Even, when the sky was impossible to see, the forest seemed to be illuminated by some strange glow in the air that made it in fact easy to see. once he passed a magnificent water fall that roared like thunder.

Bruce had no idea of what time it was. All he knew was that hours had passed and he still had not found his objective, but he felt he was getting closer because the musics beauty grew stronger and it also had a more powerful affect on his mind.

Then after what felt like another hour when Bruce was nearly overcome with desperation to find the awesome music; a voice resounded in Bruce's head. It spoke the strange foreign language he recognized from the song, but this time Bruce, oddly, new what it was telling him.

-**_Welcome and enter-_** bewildered Bruce stopped in place.

"Who is there!? Are you the one that is singing?" Bruce shouted to the unseen entity, but there was no response, only silence. Bruce pondered the fact that the alien planet that he arrived on was nothing that would have ever expected.

_-What does it mean when it says to enter? There are no gates or houses. No civilization whatsoever_-

Deciding against leaving Bruce pushed forward deeper into the forest. The music louder and more hypnotizing than ever. Eventually Bruce came upon differently shaped trees that almost appeared like...

_-Houses-_

Everywhere that he turned his head there stood a vacant house or even just a building forged into a tree, or rather the edifices were the trees. The city seemed to stretch on forever like that, and Bruce's jaw was slack with amazement, but he didn't understand why the houses were empty. So he continued to pursue the music once again.

_-Maybe the villagers are at the source of the song?-_

He walked down a dirt path and up a small hill and once he reached the top he saw the answer to his questions.

What he gazed upon was astonishing. Hundreds of human like creatures were dancing and laughing together. They were the most dazzling sort of people Bruce had ever seen. Although they did have a sort of feline presence that marked their features. Their ears were acuminated to a point and their eyes slanted like a cat, which made them seem more exotic and interesting. They danced with unnatural grace and sang the beguiling song that Bruce followed so deep into the most atypical forest.

_-So the bastards were wrong! I'm not alone!-_

A spark of jubilation flared within Bruce followed with the sudden urge to dance with the natives. As Bruce came closer to what he perceived to be a celebration; he noticed that the creatures were dancing around a large and strange emerald stone. The stone looked very smooth. It had white and blue veins that were woven into the surface, and it seemed to be at least ten feet tall with a very large girth. It appeared to Bruce that the people surrounding the stone were actually singing praise to it.

_-I wonder why I cannot understand what it is that they are saying when I could understand the other voice?-_

When Bruce was no more than thirty feet away from the stone, and the creatures dancing around it, the clearing suddenly became silent. The creatures had not taken notice of him at all since he arrived in the clearing and they didn't seem to notice him when he spoke to them during the moment of silence ether.

"Hello? I'm Bruce Banner."

None gave a response. None looked at him. Instead one by one the creatures took turns walking up too the stone to place their hands on it. Each person touched the stone for five minutes before leaving it with a disappointed look upon their face. Bruce's curiosity was about to overwhelm him.

_-What is so intriguing about this stone that they would take no notice of me? I'm a person from another planet for gods sake! They must think I look strange? There must be something very important about that stone-_

After what seemed like hours, the last of the creatures who had not yet touched the stone finished. Finally for the first time since Bruce had arrived the creatures all acknowledged Bruce at once by staring at him intently. Then the voice he heard before permeated Bruce's mind.

**_-Come human. See if you be worthy to receive the ancient bond-_** The voice sent chills down Bruce's back as he pondered the words spoken to him.

_-What does that mean? How do I receive the ancient bond?-_

**_-Look, and you will see-_**

Then at that instant all of the creatures smiled and, while looking at Bruce, extended their arms toward the stone beckoning him forward. Acting on instinct Bruce walked toward the gem. The silence was very uncomfortable. The creatures continued to smile each one more beautiful than the other, and the women were absolutely jaw dropping.

As Bruce came closer to the stone he understood exactly why the humanoids were so captivated by the emerald stone.

Once he stood an arms length from the stone he gasped at how magnificent it appeared. He reached out toward it, as countless others had before him, and he touched the stone.

It was as hard as a diamond. Bruce traced the blue and white lines that stretched in curves all around the stone, and marveled at its supernatural beauty. After a short while a strange thing happened amongst the already strange place.

Bruce was so transfixed with the stone that he barely noticed the humanoids with pointy ears gasp all in unison behind him. He spun around on the spot, worried that he might have done something to offend the fair people before him, but observed that they did not look angry. Their faces were full of joy. They were staring back and forth between the stone and Bruce. They started to chant under their breaths and Bruce's actually heard something that sounded like.

_-Shurt'ugal-_

Turning back to the stone Bruce then came to realization of why they were so surprised, because the once motionless stone now cracked and jerked violently almost falling over and crushing Bruce. Bruce jumped out of the way very quickly.

What happened next changed Bruce's life forever. With a burst of neon bright light the stone burst into a million pieces and there stood before Bruce towering over him was a ten foot tall emerald dragon.

It was the most magnificent and frightening thing he had ever seen. The dragon was as tall as the Hulk. It's muscles were well defined and surprisingly large. The scales on its body seemed to shine throughout the forest leaving a green blare. It's tail was long and thick, and upon its tail protruding outward were sharp white spikes that ran all the way up its back and up it's neck. There was also however, a hollow place between its neck and back that could easily fit Hulk in between it. It's neck was also, like its tail, long and thick; and it's talons were deadly white. The beast had wings folded upon its back and It's face was frightening, but it's eyes were like beautiful orbs of sapphire.

The dragon could have easily tried to bite Bruce in half, but knowing that it could never kill him, because of his alter ego, Bruce reached out his hand to touch the dragons green scales. The dragon did not seem to have any interest in killing him because when Bruce reached out toward it the beast closed its eyes and welcomed the contact.

_-Magnificent_-

That was the only thing that Bruce Could think. When Bruce made contact with the dragons emerald scales he felt his whole body shake and vibrate. Then there was a blinding light and a searing pain in his right hand and then he blacked out.

...


End file.
